The lamps or light bulbs included within many higher-end projectors are quite expensive. As a result, the operators of many such projectors may not have a spare lamp in current inventory. Accordingly, in the event of a lamp failure, some disruption of service typically results.
Because of the costs of service disruption due to a failed projector lamp, customers may attempt to guess when the lamp will fail, and then use that guess to time the purchase of a spare lamp. However, such guesses are typically in error. Additionally, due to model changes and lack of information, customers will frequently purchase the wrong lamp for their projector. The result is increased costs for all parties involved.
Additionally, as time passes prior to a lamp failure, it is frequently the case that the communication link between the owner and/or operator of the projector and the vendor (retailer, manufacturer, etc.) of the projector may become broken. For example, the projector owner may lose the documentation that came with the original purchase and be unable to conveniently contact the vendor. Similarly, the projector owner may change address or telephone number and the vendor may be unable to make contact. Where the communication link between the parties is broken, an opportunity arises for a third party to establish a commercial relationship, thereby costing the original vendor additional sales.
The communication link between the equipment buyer and vendor is also important to enable the manufacturer to be able to supply the buyer with software updates, notice of product recalls, notice of new products and other information. Where the communication link between vendor and customer is broken, the customer fails to receive valuable information, and may establish a commercial relationship with an alternate vendor.